


I Found Love In A Best Friend

by melghuh



Series: I Found Love In A Best Friend [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melghuh/pseuds/melghuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan falls in love with her best friend Regina. She covers up the feelings, afraid Regina won't return them. Ruby and Belle, Emma's other friends try to convince her to admit her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love In A Best Friend

**Emma's POV**

I’m in love.

With one of my best friends.

And it sucks.

I mean, I don’t want to tell them because if they don’t like me back, it could ruin our friendship.

And I want to tell them because I want to give us a shot.

But I don’t know how they’d react, considering were both girls and I’m pretty sure she’s straight.

I mean how do you tell someone that?

It’s so frustrating.

My best friends, Ruby and Belle, keep telling me to just say it, but I’m not so sure.

I mean what if when she finds out she laughs at me and walks away.

I wouldn’t be able to live without someone so important to me.

I just want to be with her, but I don’t want to lose her either.

“For God’s sake Em! Just tell her how you feel and stop sulking around!” Ruby said when she saw me that morning.

“Yeah, maybe you’ll be surprised by the outcome,” Belle said.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not in love with your best friend who’s straight,” I replied.

“Maybe I am and I just haven’t told you yet,” Ruby said with all seriousness.

“Yeah, maybe I am too,” Belle commented.

It was so obvious that those two liked each other, but they were too blind to see it.

“Yeah right,” I said.

“You are unbelievable! Will you just tell her already?” Ruby practically screamed.

“No, I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” I replied.

“But do you want to live without knowing the possibilities of what could happen between if you told her and she liked you back?” Belle asked.

“I-I… I have to go, I’ll see you guys later,” I said, walking away.

“You know one of these days I might just slap some sense into her,” I heard Ruby say to Belle.

“No need to resort to violence,” Belle replied.

“When she’s that stubborn, yes,” Ruby said back.

They walked in the other direction.

I arrived to my first class and sat down.

A few minutes later, my best friend came in and sat next to me.

“Hey Em,” she said.

“Hey Gina,” I replied, smiling.

“What’s new?” Regina asked.

“Not much, just happy that I’m with my best friend. Where were you this morning?”

“Henry forgot to wake me up, so I was late,”

“We need a memory machine so your brother doesn’t forget anything,”

“Yeah, that’d be helpful, Mom and Dad would be so happy,”

We both chuckled at that.

The bell rang and we started class.

…

At lunch, the four of us hung out.

We sat under the tree that we always did.

We were talking and laughing when Ruby pulled out her phone and quickly did something.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw I had a new message, from Ruby.

I opened it and read it.

_You really have to tell her. Jesus Em, one of these days I might slap you for your stupidity._

I looked up at Ruby and flipped her the finger.

She looked at me with her hand over her heart in fake hurt.

I stuck my tongue out at her, only for her to return it.

I was about to speak when Belle glared at us, making us quiet.

“So, what are we doing this weekend girls?” Regina asked.

“I was thinking we could go to the mall,” I suggested.

“Or the movies,” Ruby suggested.

“Or the library,” Belle said.

We all looked at her.

“Or the park,” she said instead with an apologetic smile.

“Why don’t we do all three? I mean like Saturday we could do the mall and Sunday we could do the movie and park,” Regina suggested, pleasing to all three of us.

“Yes!” we exclaimed together.

It was only Thursday, but our plans had been decided.

“Where are we gonna meet?” Belle asked.

They all turned to me.

“Fine,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Yes! Your house is closest to the mall anyway,” Regina said.

“Yeah,” Ruby and Belle agreed.

“Whatever,” I said.

We continued talking and eventually headed inside.

My phone buzzed as I was walking to my locker.

I looked down and noticed it was Ruby texting me again.

_Em, just tell the girl. I am like 90% sure she will return the feelings._

I quickly wrote a reply back.

_Says the girl who can’t admit her lifelong feelings for her best friend that she is totally and utterly in love with._

A few seconds later I got a reply.

_Fuck you._

I texted her back.

_Thank you, I didn’t know you thought of me in that way._

I could practically feel Ruby’s glare at me once I sent the message, but it was totally worth it.

…

It was now Friday at the end of the day.

“What time do we have to be at your house Em?” Belle asked.

“I’d say nine thirty since the mall opens at ten,” I replied.

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Ruby said, giving me a quick hug.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Regina said.

“See you guys tomorrow,” I said, heading towards my house.

Once I got home I did my homework and decided to watch a movie.

The next day, Ruby, Belle and Regina were at my door by nine fifteen.

“I told you nine thirty. Why must you always be early?” I asked after closing the door behind them.

“Because we wanted to get there early,” Ruby answered.

“Let’s head out then,” I said.

“Yep, let’s go,” Regina said.

We spent the whole day in the mall, just trying random stuff on.

Before we all left, we decided to meet at Belle’s before going to the movie tomorrow.

…

The next day, we settled on seeing Blended.

At the end, when the kiss is shared, I decided to stop hiding my feelings.

I grabbed Regina and kissed her.

I pulled away and stood up when she didn’t react.

“I, I-uh… I gotta go,” I said, trying to find words.

I turned and started walking when I felt a hand grab my arm.

Regina turned me around.

“Stay,” she said before pulling me in to kiss her again.

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing.

Eventually we, sat back down.

When the movie had ended we looked over to Ruby and Belle.

“Belle, I have to te-“ Ruby started but Belle stopped her by locking their lips.

I leaned closer to Regina.

“I think that’s what we looked like a few minutes ago,” I said, smiling widely.

“Yeah, I think so,” Regina said smiling too.

I pecked her lips and turned to Ruby and Belle.

“Jesus you two, just get a room!” I exclaimed when I noticed they were still kissing.

“Alright, Alright! Could you not just let us enjoy the moment?” Ruby asked.

“No, because I’m pretty sure the heat from that spark was gonna kill us,” I replied, earning a chuckle from Regina.

“Whatever. Let’s just go to the park,” Ruby said, grabbing Belle’s hand and leaving the theater.

We headed to the park together, but as two couples and not a group of friends.

We later decided we wanted to go to Ruby’s and have a girl’s night.

I texted my mom.

_Hey Mom, I was wondering if you’re okay with me staying at Ruby’s tonight. We want a girl’s night._

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

_Sure. We’re going out tomorrow, and we won’t be home until three, so feel free to stay until then._

I had forgotten we had a day off the next day.

I quickly thanked her and told Ruby that we were good.

We headed back to her house and had dinner.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Ruby asked.

“Sure, what do you have?” Regina answered.

“Gimme a decade and I’ll tell you,” Ruby said.

“2000 to 2005,” I exclaimed.

“Okay, we have; Coach Carter, Dodgeball, School of Rock, Love Actually, Serenity, National Treasure, Van Helsing and Johnny English,” Ruby said.

“Why don’t we watch Dodgeball and then Love Actually?” Belle suggested.

We all nodded in turn.

“I’ll get the drinks,” I said, heading to the kitchen.

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Regina said, following me.

“I’ve got the movie,” Ruby said.

“I’ll get the blankets,” Belle said.

Once we were all back in the living room, we started Dodgeball.

We laughed throughout the movie.

At the end of the movie, I refilled the drinks while Regina refilled the popcorn.

I turned to her while the popcorn was still popping.

“You think they’re making out in there?” I asked.

“Probably,” she replied smiling.

I leaned over and kissed her, just as the microwave beeped, indicating the popcorn was ready.

We headed back in, to find the other two just talking.

We sat down and started the next movie.

By the middle of the movie, Regina had ended up with her head in my lap and Belle was sitting on Ruby.

Now by the end of the movie, I was making out with Regina.

I don’t know what the other two were doing, though it was probably the same thing, but I didn’t care.

We slowly pulled away and looked at each other.

I smiled at her and she just smiled back.

We leaned back in and continued kissing.

“Jesus! Get a room!” Ruby exclaimed.

I pulled away from Regina.

“You wish,” I said before kissing her again.

 

 


End file.
